thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Inter National
Please do not use this tribute without permission Name: Inter National District: 1 Age: 17 Alliance: Careers Gender: Male Weapons: Spear, Mace Height: 6'0'' Personality: Inter is always a little bit sad and guilty about his murder. And will spare almost every single tribute that asks for mercy. He will only proceed in the murder if he dislikes the person. Inter is, on the outside very nice, and always quick with a joke, but sometimes, he stares into space and thinks sadly about Magnus. A lot of people would call him the strong and silent type Strengths: Inter is insanely good at close combat fighting, he has almost no equals, he is also a fast runner but gets tired quickly. He Is very nice to his fellow tributes which helps him gain others trust. Girls fall in love with him easily. Weaknesses: He absolutely hates swimming and climbing, which he is super bad at. He is very merciful and if a tribute he has nothing against cries for mercy he will let him/her go. Backstory: I used to be a horrible person. On second thought, I still am. I was a bully. I hung out with the toughest kids at school and we picked on younger kids. Beating people up... assault... we did it all. But there was one boy we were drawn to like moths to a flame. His name was Magnus Torson. He is now dead. We were walking through the halls, girls turned their heads as I walked by. I winked at a giggling blonde who blushed and fell down. Then we saw him, his head down, running like his life depended on it, which, it kind of did. Octavian grabs his hood as he tries to slide by and pulls back. Magnus gags and waves his little fists around and shouting words that were definitely not age appropriate. "Who do we have here?" I smile lazily and look around and see people gathering around to watch. "Awwwww, look at you trying to beat up Octavian, good luck dude, I have my bets on you!!" Some people around me laugh. "F*ck off dude," Magnus started crying, he looks at all of us one by one, pleading with his eyes to leave him alone. "I really don't want too," I punch him in the nose and blood erupts from it like juice from an overripe fruit. HE howls in pain and thrashes around on the floor. I look behind me to see Moltra Flare, my girlfriend, looking at the hurt boy with cruel glee. Then I go flying and pain erupts on my face. My face is turning red as everyone laughs. Magnus punched me... he made a fool of me... I pull out my knife that I always have with me, no matter what. I grin like a maniac. No one is laughing anymore. "You did not just do that," Magnus looks at me in terror and doesn't even try to run as I approach him. "Please," He mumbles, mesmerized by the glint of my knife. I plunge it into his throat. I hear people behind me screaming. Strong hands grab me and lift me up, I don't protest. I don't hear anything. "I killed him, I KILLED HIM" the realization hits me and I start sobbing uncontrollably. 2 years pass.. I stand at Magnus's gravestone with flowers in my hand. I drop them. I vowed to myself that from here on out I will be the nicest person anyone could find... I have to be, the Reaping is starting in an hour. Inter National, signing out. Inter will volunteer when a boy that looks like Magnus gets reaped. Games Won The Wedding Games Allies: Volkan Blistre, Axinite Peridot, Gladia Torres, Emilia Oswald Day 1 During the bloodbath Inter and the rest of the Careers lost Gladia(2M), killed by Avian Dorias (13M). Avian would've helped the Careers take over the Cornocopia but Inter and Volkan used smashed crates as shields and scared the Anti- Careers off. Day 2 When Max Muzzele starts stealing supplies from the Careers, Inter refuses to kill him but he is noticed by Emilia, and they start arguing, after Emilia kills Max she gets ready to kill Inter but is interupted by the Anthem Day 3 In the morning, Emilia leaves the Careers and poisons their water. The Careers capture Solar. Volkan, thinking that Inter is not capable of killing, forces him into murdering Solar, which sends him into a state of despair. Later that night, haunted by Solar's final moments escapes out of the arena using a parachute. When Harvest and Laelynn won, no one knew about the third and final victor... the one that escaped the arena After the games Inter became a medic in District 15 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:Victors Category:Escaped the Arena